


Feel Free To Sway, I've Got You

by GachMoBrea



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short, drunk!Jack, hurt/comfort??, i don't know what else to tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: Jack gets drunk. Mac makes sure he gets home.





	

Jack Dalton is a great agent, a brave man, the type of guy you want by your side or having your back.   
But when Jack gets drunk, he loses all of that.   
And when Jack gets drunk it isn't one extra beer drunk or even slightly tipsy drunk.   
It's flat on your face 'I don't know who I am or what I'm doing' drunk that has killed more people than jellyfish.

The day before, the team was out in the field. Riley had gotten hurt pretty bad and Jack didn't take it well. He carried the computer whiz all the way to the ambulance and followed behind it at breakneck speed, not leaving the hospital until he knew she would be okay. Jack's expression was stone cold and unmoved the entire time.  
Then Jack disappeared.   
Mac found him a few hours later, trying to drink an entire bar dry.  
He might have succeeded too. If Mac hadn't stepped in to stop him.

Mac puts a hand over the glass Jack is pathetically trying to lift up to his lips. He keeps it on the bar without exerting any effort.   
Jack's glassy eyes turn to the blonde in utter confusion.  
"Dad?" the older agent sways as he looks his friend over. "Wut a you doin hare?"  
"I came to bring you home," Mac explains, pushing the glass out of the way and places a few hundred dollar bills on the counter for the bartender.  
"Nah Dad," Jack burps obnoxiously then makes a face of disgust. "Who did that?"  
"Come on, Jack," Mac sighs, moving to the man's side to help him to his feet. "Up we go."  
"I don't-Can't," the older agent stumbles forwards into the other stool and giggles. "I think muh feet broke."  
"Your feet are working fine," the blonde says patiently, pulling his friend around the stool to head towards the door again. "Come on. One foot in front of the other."  
"And soon I'll be walkin' cross da flo~or," Jack sings as his head bows low against his chest, watching his feet stumble over themselves in a poor excuse of steps. He points at one foot when it stops in front of the other. "Traffic jam. Hoose mowvin farst?"  
Mac nudges one foot out of the other's way as he slides closer into Jack's space. He pulls his friend's arm tighter across his neck and tries to hoist him up with his hand on the other side, just enough so that he's more straight legged.  
"We just," he grunts as he keeps Jack from swaying out of his arms, then points them back towards the door. "Just got to get to the car, Jack. Then you can sleep."  
"Don't wanna," the grown man whines, his legs bending so much he's almost kneeling.  
"On your feet!" Mac snaps with a commanding tone. His friend immediately rises. "Your mission, soldier, is to get to the truck outside. Do you understand?"  
"Sir, yes, sir," Jack's hand rises but flails around instead of saluting. He grabs hold of the threshold when they reach the door and stops moving to catch his breathe. "Sir?"  
"What is it?" the blonde adjusts his grip again as he allows a couple to enter the bar.  
"Why does my heart hurt so much?"  
Mac turns his head to look at Jack and sighs when he sees the lost look in the other man's eyes.  
"You're going to be fine, Jack," one friend promises the other. "We just had a bad day."

They make it through the doorway, swaying and nearly falling twice, then Mac rests Jack against the vehicle to fish out his keys.  
"Everyone I love gets hurt."  
Mac looks up at Jack. His friend is staring blankly up at the sky, tears are running down his face but he doesn't appear to notice them.  
"Things happen, Jack," Mac says softly. "We do our best to defend the ones we love. Some times we can't stop them from getting hurt. So we make sure we're there to help them afterwards."  
"I don't want them to get hurt," Jack says, still staring off into space. "I wanna wrap 'em up in bubble wrap and feed 'em home made cookies." He looks down at his hands, the tears still sliding down his cheeks hitting his palms. "I wanna take the hurt away. But I...I can't..."  
"It's okay, Jack," Mac rubs the other man's shoulder. "Riley is going to be okay. The bad guys are caught and they're never getting out of prison. There is nothing more you could have done."  
Jack wipes at his face with a loud sniff. He looks over to the blonde with a goofy smile. "You sound a lot like my friend Mac, Dad."  
"I get that a lot," Mac smiles, opening the door. "Get in."  
"Yes, sir," the older agent holds tight to a seat belt as he slowly eases himself into the vehicle. Mac gently pushes the man the rest of the way in, waiting until he settled on the floor before closing the door.

Mac drives Jack home. It takes an hour, but they manage to get inside the building without falling down. Then Mac helps Jack drink some water and take some medication to get a head start on the horrible hangover waiting for him in a couple of hours.

Jack face plants into the couch, one arm resting on the ground and falls asleep before Mac can grab a blanket.  
"Rest easy, my friend," the blonde murmurs as he places the blanket over the other man. He checks the place over for dangerously placed items for a drunk scramble to the bathroom and 'Drunk Jack' proofs the place accordingly.  
His phone 'ding!'s as he pushes away the coffee table from Jack's lax face. His friend snorts but otherwise doesn't protest from the noise.  
It's a text from Bozer, wondering when Mac will be home and if he'll be hungry.  
Mac looks at Jack and decides.  
He texts his roommate that he's working late and will see him in the morning instead.  
Bozer texts back his usual understanding emoticons and Mac smiles as he gets comfortable in one of Jack's lazy chairs.  
The blonde falls asleep to the deep, even breaths of the other man in the room.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> ***I own nothing.***


End file.
